stolz und vorurteil
by Gely Cullen
Summary: Bella lleva una vida tranquila en forks. Un dia sus amigos de la infancia vuelven al pueblo, solo que esta vez traen consigo a su primo, el guapo y creido Edward. ¿Que sucedera cuando pronto se vean envueltos en problemas y ninguno de los dos desee ceder?
1. Capitulo 1: Sonne

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, de loque trata el fic si es obra mia y de dosis grandes de te helado ;)**

bueno aqui estoy es mi primer fic y me emociono la verdad espero que les guste...antes que nada quiero agradecer a Sheila por su grandiosa ayuda al leer mi primer borrador del fic y ayudarme a pasarlo a word. Por favor dejenme saber que es lo que piensan con un review

* * *

**-Stolz und vorurteil-**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Sonne**

Me desperté sintiendo calidez en mi rostro, eso era extraño. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y si, ahí estaba un rayo de luz del sol entrando por mi ventana. Me levante y abrí las cortinas de la ventana para dejar entrar la calidez del sol.

Se preguntaran porque esto me hace feliz? Pues la razón de mi felicidad es porque vivo en Forks, un pequeño pueblo al noroeste del estado de Washington, en la península de olympic. En este pueblecito casi nunca deja de llover y aun más extraños son los días soleados.

Me quede mirando hacia fuera por mi ventana. La verdad es que todo el exterior era hermoso, la clase de vista que pondrían en la imagen de una postal o en un calendario.

Mi ventana daba al pequeño bosque que se encontraba detrás de mi casa, vivíamos en una zona algo alejada mis padres, Charlie y Renée y mis dos hermanos Jasper y Rosalie.

-Bellaaa!!!- Escuche el grito de mi hermana. Que empezó a golpear la puerta de mi habitación.

-Bella!, abre tenemos un día muy importante por delante!!

-Ya voy, rose, ya voy espera.

Fui hasta la puerta y abrí

-Todavía no estas lista! Tenemos que irnos ya!

-¿A donde vamos?

-¿Es que no me pusiste atención ayer?

-Ehhh- piensa, bella, piensa, recuerdo que me decía algo sobre su cabello. Después algo sobre que deberíamos ir de compras para no se que y después de eso…bla bla bla.

-Siempre en las nubes- suspiró y me dedico una sonrisa divertida- Ay, bella, hoy en la tarde iremos a una fiesta en casa de los Cullen. Al parecer, sus hijos vuelven de Chicago a quedarse con ellos y les hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida y obviamente tenemos que ir.

-Esme y Carlisle Cullen?

-Que otros Cullen conoces en Forks?

Ahh. Los Cullen eran mucho mas adinerados que mi familia y eso ya es decir mucho ya que mi padre era de los mejores abogados del país y Renée es diseñadora. Teníamos una pequeña fortuna, pero mi familia, incluyéndome, no nos importaba mucho el dinero.

Recuerdo poco a los hijos de Esme y Carlisle. En mi infancia, como a los 4 años, mamá solía visitar a Esme y, claro, nos llevaba a mis hermanos y ami a jugar con ellos. La menor era Alice y era de mi edad. Mientras que Emmett, su hermano mayor, era de la edad de Rose y de Jasper.

Recuerdo que el nunca se separaba de Rosalie, y Jasper de Alice. Mientras que yo…yo era victima de los experimentos y travesuras de los cuatro.

-OK, Rose, me ducharé y estaré contigo en 20 minutos. ¿Jazz va a venir?

-Si, pero dice que no piensa correr de un lado a otro con nosotras, solo nos llevará y traerá.

-Esta bien-¿Porqué no podía yo hacer lo mismo que el y escapar de las compras?-

Rose salió y yo me dispuse a ducharme y cambiarme.

Cuando baje, Charlie y Renée ya se habían ido y Jazz y Rose desayunaban.

Mis hermanos son gemelos y cuando los ven conmigo nunca creen que sean mis hermanos. Aunque yo también me lo pregunto. Son altos, rubios. Jazz fácilmente podría ser modelo y Rose puede bajar el autoestima de cualquier chica con el solo hecho de estar cerca. Los dos tienen unos hermosos ojos azules como los de mamá.

Yo en cambio creo que me parezco más a papá.

Me considero como una persona normal aunque con mal equilibrio. Mis ojos son de color café chocolate, al igual que mi cabello y mido 1.64m.

Tomé un pan con mermelada y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Al terminar, Rose me llevó hacia mi tortura- o en otras palabras, al centro comercial-.

*Dos horas después*

-¡Bella! No me hagas enojar y pruébate esto!!

-Pero Rose, no me gusta, es tan…no es mi estilo.

-Hermanita, sabes que te adoro verdad? Ahora, si te digo que esto te quedará genial es porque así es, solo necesito que te lo veas puesto y entonces lo podremos comprar y nos iremos.

-¿Nos iremos? ¿De verdad?

-Si

-Esta bien, dame el maldito vestido.

Rose extendió el vestido hacia mi, lo tome y me dirigí al probador, Una vez dentro la volví a ver. No tenia nada en contra del color, de hecho era lo único que me gustaba, pero no lo se, aun no me convencía.

Me lo puse y me mire al espejo. Era de un color azul marino, sin mangas y llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Tenía escote en V y era liso, sin ningún tipo de adorno. Debo admitir que estaba genial, ya me había convencido. Salí para que Rose pudiera verme.

- Te gustó, verdad?

-Si – admití, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza porque al principio ni lo quería ver-.

-Lo ves? Ya encontré unos zapatos perfectos, te encantaran, ahora cámbiate y podremos irnos.

Me volví a cambiar, lo pagamos y tal como prometió mi hermana nos fuimos de ahí.

Jasper nos esperaba en el área de comida del centro comercial

-Terminaron?-preguntó al vernos.

- Si todo listo- contesto Rosalie- ¿Has comido sin nosotras querido hermano?

-Ehh…pues la verdad si, lo siento, se tardaron demasiado, pero para compensarlas yo pago su comida. ¿Que es lo que van a querer?

Después de una deliciosa comida que se pasó entre bromas y risas decidimos irnos a casa.

Al llegar Rosalie me paso mi ropa para que me arreglara mientras

Ella iba a su habitación a recoger no se que cosas.

Me puse el vestido y los zapatos y me vi en el espejo. Mmm...No está mal, pensé. Por el reflejo del espejo pude ver a Rosalie ya lista y con unos productos para el cabello en la mano. Se veía genial. Vestía con un vestido morado un poco mas largo que el mío, zapatos altos y su largo y rubio cabello caía en cascada en su espalda.

-OH, no, ahora que me harás rose?

-No te preocupes hermanita solo arreglare un poco tu cabello. Ahora, puede que quieras por lo menos ponerte mascara para pestañas y algo de brillo para labios si no quieres que yo te maquille.

Rápidamente hice lo que dijo y cuando termine ella también termino con mi cabello. Estaba suelto, con rizos en las puntas se veía bien.

-Jasper! Tenemos que irnos- mi madre tocaba la puerta de Jasper mientras le hablaba se volvió a nosotras.

-¿Listas?

-Si-contestamos a la vez.

-Muy bien, se ven lindas chicas. Talvez ahora consigas novio Bella- dijo con una sonrisita.

-si claro- conteste rodando los ojos. Sabia que no me lo decía para molestar, en verdad no le gustaba verme sola, rose y jazz siempre salían con personas y todo, pero, no se. Yo no me sentía bien ¿para que salir con algún chico si no me interesaba? Solo iba a aburrirme, así que prefería quedarme en casa.

Se que algún día conocería a la persona para mi, estaba segura, solo tenia que esperar un poco más.


	2. cap 2 Überheblich1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, de loque trata el fic si es obra mia y de dosis grandes de te helado ;)**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Überheblich I

* * *

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, la verdad me sentía algo rara. ¿Que es lo que iba a hacer? ¿Pegarme a mis hermanos toda la noche?

-Vamos Bella ¿Qué esperas?- Jasper trataba de animarme. A veces me pregunto si no es solo que me conozca, si no que mi hermano podía de verdad saber que era lo que las personas sentían. Siempre conseguía tranquilizarme.

Observe desde el asiento del auto como Rosalie iba hacia la puerta y Jasper extendía una mano hacia mí con el propósito de sacarme de su auto.

Tomé su mano, me ayudó y en cuanto nos dirigíamos a la mansión Cullen, me escondí detrás de mi hermano.

La mansión estaba muy bien decorada tenia la cantidad exacta de luz, buena música, mucha gente…Ah…como se ve que yo no pertenezco a esto.

-Yo estamos aquí, no te quejes y mejor diviértete. Tal vez Emm y Alli estén desocupados- Jasper tenía razón. Ya estaba aquí.

Cuando llegamos al lado de Rose, sentí como dos pequeñas manos me cubrían los ojos.

-¡¡Quien soy, Bella!!- Había pasado bastante tiempo, pero aún así, no se cómo la verdad, reconocí su voz.

-Alice!!!- Me gire y ella me soltó. Nos abrazamos y después abrazó también a Jazz y a Rose.

-Hola, Alice- Saludaron los gemelos.

-¿y Emmett?- Preguntó Rosalie.

-Esta por allá, vamos- contesto Alice señalando el comedor para después tomar a jazz por el brazo y conducirnos ahí

Emmett estaba ahí bebiendo en un vaso de unicel, riendo y bromeando Con un grupo de chicos del instituto que creí reconocer, como los jugadores del equipo de football.

Alice fue hasta él y le dijo algo al oído. Supongo que le avisó que llegamos.

Volteó hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro.

Les dijo algo a los chicos del equipo y luego camino hacia nosotros.

-Hey!! ¡Que bueno verlos aquí!- saludo el

-Ya lo veo grandulon, ¿no creías que te ibas a librar de nosotros verdad?- Dijo Jasper abrazándolo.

Después Emmett fue hacia mí y me levanto del suelo apretándome en un abrazo de oso.

-¡¡Em…mett…no…puedo…respirar!!!-trate de decir con el poco aire había quedado en mis pulmones.

-Lo siento, es que te extrañe, enana- dijo poniéndome en el suelo. Después se dirigió a Rose la saludo y abrazo y ahí se quedo.

-si se nota cuanto nos extraño-dijo jazz, yo solo asentí

-oh, por favor Jasper, Emm ha estado hablando de lo feliz que estaba de volver a verlos en especial a rose- Lo defendió Alice.

-Jasper solo le sonrío y rato después dijo que iba por algo para beber.

-y tu, Alice ¿a quien de nosotros extrañaste mas?-dije yo con una ceja levantada y señalando a mi hermano con la cabeza.

-Si, se que lo sabes Bella, y no te voy a mentir, lo extrañe mucho-admitió ruborizándose un poco-pero también extrañe a mis dos mejores amigas

-oh, Alice, yo también los extrañé, Se van a quedar, esta vez ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! Mira ahí están mis padres, vamos, ellos también querían verte- dijo Alice mientras tomaba una de mis manos y me llevaba con ellos.

Ahí estaban Esme y Carlisle, tan hermosos como los recordaba

Esme tenía el cabello color caramelo, unos ojos grandes y de color verde, su rostro en forma de corazón. Era muy dulce, Carlisle parecía un estrella de cine; cabello rubio, ojos azules, alto.

Era una de las personas mas inteligentes y pacientes que conocía. Los quería como si fueran parte de la familia, al igual que a Alice y Emmett.

-Mamá, Papá- Los llamó mi amiga- ¡Miren a quien encontré!

-¡¡¡Bella!!!-Exclamó Esme a la vez que me abrazaba- ¡¡Que hermosa te haz puesto, toda una señorita!!

-Hola Bella, ¿como has estado pequeña?-Carlisle saludo.

-¡Bien, me da mucho gusto volver a verlos! ¿Y ustedes? ¿Como han estado?

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato hasta que ellos fueron con otras personas

-Oye, Alice, ¿has visto a rose?.... ¿Alice?- Voltee a un lado y mi gran amiga (¬¬) ya no estaba.

Mire hacia los lados buscándola a ella, Emmett o mi hermanos…pero no veía a ninguno. Grandioso.

Camine por la casa sintiendo como retumbaba la música en mis oídos parecía como si la casa tuviera pulso propio.

-Hola, Bella, ¿como has estado?-Mike Newton me tomó del brazo

-Em…Hola Mike….-Contesté tratando de zafarme de el

-¿Quieres bailar?-Pregunto pegándose mas a mi.

-Eeeeh….Lo siento pero acabo de bailar y de hecho estoy un poco cansada….

-Ahh...eh...Bueno, entonces si quieres podemos hablar un poco.-parecía esperanzado, ¡¡¿¿Que hago??!!

-Estee…esque…me están esperando, nos vemos luego-dije alejándome y caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban las sodas.

-Bueno, esta bien, Bella, Nos vemos luego.- contesto el, pero yo ya estaba muy lejos.

Camine hacia un sillón donde solo estaba sentado un chico de cabellos cobrizos, pálido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto como enojado. Se agarraba el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar. Parecía un dios griego. Decidí que tal vez me sentaría ahí y solo esperaría a ver a uno de mis hermanos o a Alice o Emmett y me iría para no molestarle.

-¿Disculpa, esta ocupado?-le pregunte señalando el asiento vacío a su lado. El abrió los ojos revelando unas enormes obres verdes esmeralda brillantes. Me miro y solo negó con la cabeza para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Disculpa te encuentras bien??-pregunté.

- ¿y a ti que te importa?- Respondió. Se levanto y ahí me dejo con las ganas de gritarle algo. ¡Pero que grosero fue! ¡Yo solo intentaba ser amable!


	3. cap 3 Überheblich 2

****

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, de loque trata el fic si es obra mia y de dosis grandes de te helado ;)**

* * *

**-Stolz und vorurteil-**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Überheblich II**

Seguí enojada ahí sentada pensando en como ese tipo me había contestado. El tono frío y duro de su voz… aunque era un poco extraño, ya que al mismo tiempo su voz era suave y aterciopelada. Era confuso.

Lo acepto, tal vez en un principio yo había dicho que no le iba a molestar, que solo me quedaría ahí hasta ver a alguien, pero por alguna razón hubo algo, un sentimiento raro que me insto a preguntarle su estado, de alguna forma, me importo lo que le sucediera a ese desconocido.

Claro que todo se fue al demonio en cuanto el se comporto de una forma tan desconcertante. El ser lindo no le daba ningún derecho a tratar así a la gente, por más mal que se sintiera o algo.

Después de un momento sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado.

-Bella, ¿donde habías estado? ¡Te he estado buscando desde hace rato!- dijo Alice. – ven conmigo, necesito presentarles a mi primo.

Alice me guió hasta mis hermanos. Cuando llegamos con Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, Alice nos hablo a mis hermanos y a mi sobre su primo mientras Emmett iba por el.

-…Edward viene de Chicago, y se quedara con nosotros en Forks. Es algo reservado y a veces también puede ser muy molesto, pero al conocerle te das cuenta de lo bueno que es, es un chico genial…

» Creo que tiene tu edad, Bella, tal vez se lleven bien… - Alice movió las cejas mirándome - tal vez encuentres en el la persona perfecta para ti en el…

A lo lejos, alcance a ver la gran figura de Emmett moviéndose hacia nosotros.

Cuando se abrió paso entre la gente, pude ver también que alguien lo acompañaba. El chico de antes, el de los cabellos cobrizos lo acompañaba. Lucia aburrido mientras conversaba con Emmett dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Cuando llegaron hasta estar frente a nosotros, Alice hablo.

-Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, este de aquí es mi primo Edward Masen. – lo señalo con una mano. ¿Este era el primo del cual nos había hablado mi amiga tan bien?

El tal Edward nos dio la mano como saludo a mis hermanos y a mi murmurando algo que sonó como ''un gusto conocerles''. Esta bien, tal vez exagere un poco al juzgarle, tal vez no era tan malo como me pareció la primera vez.

Sus ojos pasaron por cada uno de mis hermanos, hasta que me vio a mí a los ojos y se detuvo una fracción de segundo más en mí. Sus ojos a pesar del verde esmeralda brillante, eran fríos. Sentí que mi estomago se encogía un poco.

-y bien, Edward, dice Alice que eres de Chicago, dinos, ¿que tal te ha parecido Forks? – pregunto en tono amable Jasper.

-pues es un pueblo algo pequeño, sin mencionar que parece ser que todos aquí se conocen.- contesto Edward.

-bueno, pues no te preocupes, Edward; Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Bella y yo te ayudaremos para que te adaptes rápidamente aquí. El pueblo es un lugar tranquilo y el tiempo se pasa lentamente, pero de vez en cuando, eso es mejor. – le dijo Rose, a lo que el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Me di cuenta de que Edward solo contestaba sus preguntas por pura cortesía, había algo en el que no me agradaba. Su postura, altivo, orgulloso… parecía algo aburrido. Como si se estuviera preguntando que demonios hacia ahí siendo interrogado por unos extraños, o si mis hermanos valían la pena.

¡Aaggghh! ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? Me estoy volviendo paranoica, era yo la que no quería estar aquí. Alice había dicho que Edward era genial, tal vez solo era cosa de conocerle, tal vez… ¡un momento! ¡¡¿¿ A donde se han ido todos??!!

Voltee a mis lados y solo estaba Edward sentado a mi lado con la mirada perdida a lo lejos. Me sentí en la obligación de hablarle, pues era el primo de mi mejor amiga, sin mencionar que era el chico nuevo en el pueblo, que tal vez no conocía a mucha gente de por aquí.

-Parece que se han ido nuestros familiares…- comente. Era algo obvio y tonto, y el podría creer que yo era una retrasada, pero no se me ocurría que mas decir.

-Así es.- dijo mirándome por un segundo para después volver a mirar al frente.

Otros cinco minutos de silencio.

Me sentía incomoda ahí sentada, pero no quería parecer descortés al irme y dejarlo solo.

Comencé a jugar con los dedos de mis manos retorciéndolos nerviosamente mientras pensaba algo bueno para decirle y romper aquel silencio.

¿Qué acaso el no estaba incomodo? ¿No notaba mi estado nervioso e incomodo? ¿Por qué al menos no intentaba hacer conversación?

Ni siquiera volteaba a verme. Tal vez podría irme discretamente como quien no quiere la cosa sin hacer ruido y deshacerme de el… _¡no! ¡No puedes comportarte así Bella!_

Llegue hasta el punto de rogar a Dios para que Edward solo dijera algo como que tenía cosas que hacer y se fuera, por encontrar una buena excusa para poder levantarme e irme. Es mas, incluso ahora no me molestaría si volviera a ser grosero y solo se levantara y se fuera, así yo no estaría en este incomodo silencio y Alice no podría regañarme por ser 'poco hospitalaria' porque el tendría la culpa, el seria el que se fuera.

Lo intente de nuevo.

Deje mis manos quietas, suspire y luego volví a poner toda mi atención en el.

-Linda fiesta ¿no?- ¡argh! Odiaba tener que usar una frase tan patética y tonta, pero ya no sabia que hacer, era algo así como hablar del clima, casi todas las conversaciones la gente las empieza de ahí.

-Eh… si, eso creo.

¡Wow! Sencillamente genial. Hombre de pocas palabras.

Otros 10 minutos de aquel insoportable silencio.

¡Jasper! ¡Rosalie! ¡¿Dónde se meten cuando mas los necesito?!

De pronto, entre la gente, distinguí a lo lejos la figura de Rosalie. ¡Dios!, ¡si me quieres!

Voltee a ver al chico sentado a mi lado, solo para ver que seguía con su expresión aburrida e indiferente con la vista perdida en alguna parte. Maravilloso, así no vería mi intento desesperado de conseguir ayuda.

Busque nuevamente a mi hermana y cuando la localicé, comencé a intentar llamar su atención agitando los brazos, solo me faltaba gritarle o pegarme un cartel encima de la cabeza con luces parpadeantes que dijera '¡Por aquí, Rose, soy Bella! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Al final, no se como, pero conseguí llamar su atención. Solo que no contaba con lo que hizo al verme.

Me miro, sonrió al ver mi expresión mientras yo señalaba a Edward pidiendo ayuda y ella solo articulo con los labios un 've a por el, Bella' para después guiñarme el ojo, darse la vuelta y volver a perderse entre la multitud.

Grandioso. Maravilloso. Sorprendente. Simplemente genial. Esta noche no podría ser mejor.

Claro. Ya sabia que esto iba a suceder, al parecer Edward era rico. Era nuevo en el pueblo, es obvio que mi familia y amigos ya estaban ideando mil y un formas de que Bella consiguiera novio y se casara.

Lo intentare una última vez. ¡Ah! y aclaro, no estoy buscando algo con el, solo es cortesía, intentare solo una vez mas llamar su atención y hacerle platica o algo, pero solo por cortesía. Tal vez si bailara un momento con el, no tendría que buscar algún tema de conversación y seguro después me podría ir alegando cualquier excusa.

Está bien. Aquí voy.

-emm… ¿quieres bailar un rato?- pregunté

Pareció sorprendido de que le hablara o preguntara eso, pero compuso su expresión de inmediato y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué acaso no te cansas de molestar? Lo siento, yo no bailo. Si me disculpas, veré que hacer y tú deberías ir a molestar a alguien más.

Se levanto con una gracilidad increíble y se marcho. Me quede ahí en estado de shock por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza para aclarar las ideas e irme yo también.

¿Qué si estaba enojada? Claro que estaba enojada, pero ese tipo no creo que lo valga así que pronto encontré a mi amiga Ángela, del instituto, y me puse a charlar con ella tratando de olvidar al odioso aquel.

* * *

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, me tarde en actualizar, pero ya pude.  
gracias a Sophie Vampire Cullen, Sheila, Dennis Whitlock Hale, Vivi y Leia Fenix por dejarme sus reviews, muchas gracias! me animan a seguir! gracias tambien por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos fui feliz cuando vi eso n.n**

**cuidense. tratare de actualizar el domingo, si mi cerebro no se seca...(aunke no lo creo ya esta ideando los problemas para la parejita n.n)**

**hasta la proxima,  
Gely Cullen**


	4. Capitulo 4: Vorschule

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, de loque trata el fic si es obra mia y de dosis grandes de te helado ;)**

* * *

**-Stolz und vorurteil-  
**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 4: Vorschule**

* * *

-¡Rosalie!, ¡vámonos!, ¡ya es tarde!

- ¡ya voy, ya voy!, la perfección requiere tiempo.

¿Por qué mi hermana hacia esto? Todos los días, incluidos los de instituto, tenía que tardar horas arreglándose. Lo admito, se veía genial, pero, aunque Rose no se arreglara, seguiría viéndose mejor que las demás chicas del instituto. Pero supongo que era parte de ella el llamar la atención, el que la gente la volteara a ver, el que las demás chicas le tuviesen envidia, solo la hacia mas segura de si misma, mas feliz.

Afuera podía oír a Jasper tocar la bocina del auto repetidas veces, el ser un chico tranquilo y el mejor hermano mayor del mundo no quería decir que le gustara llegar tarde a un lugar porque sus hermanas no salían de casa. Mi hermano el responsable.

Rosalie bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Algo que yo no conseguía saber era como podía andar tan deprisa con los zapatos que usaba.

Vestía una camisa azul de manga corta y una falda de mezclilla que hacia ver sus piernas mas largas de lo que ya eran. Su rubio cabello caía en delicados rizos por su espalda hasta la cintura. Si, se veía genial y estaba claro que una vez mas seria la envidia de muchas.

Al verme parada a un lado de la mesa, corrió hacia mí y me tomo bruscamente de un brazo para jalarme corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡vamos! ¿No decías que ya era tarde?

-si, lo es- conteste mientras alargaba el brazo libre para coger mi mochila que estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia el auto de Jasper y subí al asiento trasero mientras que Rosalie subía al asiento del copiloto.

-chicas, saben que las quiero, de verdad que las quiero, pero, en serio, ¿es necesario tardar tanto en arreglarse?- pregunto Jazz mientras conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Forks.

-¡fue Rose!, Jazz, ella se tarda horas, ¡HORAS! En arreglarse y de todos modos ¡sale igual! Tu sabes que soy buena- dije batiendo las pestañas como si fuera la pura verdad.

-¡Ja! Mira, Bella, no trates de ganártelo, ¡es mi gemelo!, tengo preferencia.-contesto Rose, a lo que yo, de una bastante madura, solo atine a sacarle la lengua. Jasper solo sonrió.

Jasper condució a gran velocidad por las calles del pueblo, por lo que, aunque parezca imposible, llegamos en cuatro minutos y quince segundos ¡en serio!, ¡conté el tiempo!

Rápidamente mi hermano encontró un lugar disponible en el instituto para estacionarse y nos bajamos del auto.

-¡nos vemos mas tarde, Bella! ¡Vamos, Rose, apúrate!-Jasper y Rosalie se dirigieron a otro edificio, ya que eran mayores que yo, llevaban otro curso mas adelantado.

Me dirigí casi corriendo al edificio seis mientras revisaba mi horario cual era mi primera clase. Literatura. Bueno, por lo menos era una clase que me gustaba, si el profesor se enojaba conmigo por llegar tarde, después podría demostrarle que me agradaba la asignatura.

Al llegar a la esquina donde debía girar para al fin dar con el salón de literatura, choque contra algo… o mas bien, alguien. Edward Masen.

Hizo que retrocediera, alcé la vista para enfocar su rostro. La puerta del salón estaba cerrada y el me estaba bloqueando la pasada.

-¿Qué acaso estas ciega? ¡Fíjate mejor por donde vas!- dijo el traspasándome con su fría mirada para luego volverse hacia la puerta del aula.

Pero esta vez yo no tenia ni pizca de paciencia, el ya me había tratado mal antes y también le había dado la oportunidad, el beneficio de la duda y lo único que había hecho era dejarme con las ganas de gritarle. Pero esta vez no iba a ser así.

Antes de que su puño tocara la puerta, tome su brazo apartándole de ahí y le obligue a mirarme de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Fíjate por donde vas tu, idiota!- acto seguido, tal vez infantilmente de mi parte (no lo se y la verdad no me interesa si fui o no inmadura) levante la punta de mi pie y le di un puntapié en el tobillo con todas mis fuerzas.

Mientras el gritaba y se llevaba las manos al lugar afectado con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, le di un empujón quitándole de la puerta.

Estaba a punto de tocar, pero la puerta se abrió antes.

-¿señorita Swan? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- el profesor Griggs se asomo por la puerta del salón. Me miro con una ceja levantada esperando una respuesta y después se escucho un sonido proveniente de mi lado. El señor Griggs miro que era lo que producía aquel sonido.

-¿señor Masen?

•••

La clase de literatura paso rápidamente. El profesor no nos había dicho nada aparte de hacernos entrar y seguir con la clase como si nada hubiese pasado.

Claro que aquello era demasiado bueno. Al terminar la clase, nos llamo a Masen y a mí.

-por ser el primer día de clases, no habrá represalias, pero no quiero que vuelvan a interrumpir mi clase. Si la puerta esta cerrada, es porque ya nadie puede pasar. Ahora bien, no quiero peleas entre ustedes dos ni con otros chicos de la clase…

Si creía que me iba a liberar del regaño pues…. ¡sorpresa! no iba a ser así.

El resto del primer periodo pasó sin inconvenientes y ya no tuve ninguna otra clase con el idiota de Masen.

Tuve solo una de las clases con mis amigas Angela y Jessica, que se pasaron (para mi desgracia) hablando del 'guapísimo' y 'caballeroso' chico nuevo de cabellos cobrizos proveniente de Chicago.

Me pregunto si ellas hablaban de otro chico nuevo de cabello cobrizo, porque el que yo conocía podría ser de todo, menos 'lindo' y 'caballeroso'. Tal vez el que yo conocía era el gemelo malvado.

Iba pensando en eso cuando entre en la cafetería, no me moleste en buscar a mis amigas y me dirigí a comprar algo para comer.

Al pagar mi comida busque entre las mesas para encontrar a mis amigas en una mesa alargada con todos. Y con todos me refiero a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jessica, Angela, Tyler y Mike.

_-Suerte que no esta el tonto de Edward.- _Pensé

-¡hola chicos!-salude mientras me sentaba al lado de Alice.

-hola, Bella-contestaron.

Sentía a alguien sentarse a mi lado. La verdad no estoy segura de si era mejor o peor que Mike Newton fuera el que se sentó ahí en vez de quien yo esperaba que fuera.

_-Edward_- pensé. Hasta me costaba un poco pensar en su nombre.

-Bella, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- me pregunto Newton.

-bien. Tranquilas, supongo.

-que bien. Yo me pase la mayor parte en Portland con unos primos y en La Push. Estoy organizando una salida hacia la playa este fin de semana y me preguntaba si es que quieres venir.-Newton parecía esperanzado.

-¡claro que iremos!- Jessica se metió en la conversación

Para todos era sabido que a m amiga le gustaba el tonto de Newton, pero el hacia como si no supiera nada. Supongo que le gustaba llamar la atención. Por supuesto, a mi solo me molestaba.

-¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Ángela

-a La Push, el fin de semana- esta vez fue Tyler quien contesto.

Me alegro que la conversación pasara a ser entre todo el grupo y no solo entre Newton y yo.

Al cabo de un rato ya solo escuchaba lo que hablaban y empecé a jugar con mi comida mirando el palto fijamente.

Mi mente empezó a vagar pensando en música, luego en el libro que estaba leyendo, las horribles clases a las que tendría que asistir el día de mañana, entre otras trivialidades.

Levante la mirada de mi plato y lo primero que vi fue verde esmeralda

Los brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda de Edward Masen me observaban fijamente.

Yo también le observe fijamente, perdiéndome en ese mar de color verde, hasta que sin previo aviso, el cerro los ojos rompiendo el hechizo al que estaba sometida y se levanto, y se fue.

Fue algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué le paso a Edward?- oí la voz de Alice como si hubiera hablado desde un lugar muy lejano, aunque yo sabia que estaba a un lado de mi.

-no lo se.- conteste mirando todavía el lugar por donde el se había ido.

El resto de la tarde paso sin ningún inconveniente, aunque yo estaba en un extraño estado de aturdimiento. Decidí no darle importancia, tal vez solo era cansancio.

* * *

**bueno lo prometido es deuda y aki esta ya el cuarto capitulo. debo añadir ke es un poco mas largo...dos paginas de word xD jajaja...espero ke les guste...**

**Sophie Vampire Cullen(me pase por tu fic...es genialidoso!!espero ke actualices pronto...)**

**Isabella Massiel Romeu Pastene(jajaja si la dejaron con edward, pero aki eia hace algo al fin ;))**

**Vivi(despues se sabra pk edward es asi...y si lo de bella pidiendo eso es nuevo..jajaja..supongo ke ya no sabia ke mas hacer xD)**

**Coquitoh (jajaja lo siento por dejar sin pistas, pero eso es para ke cada dia se pregunten ¡¿ke demonios pasa?!! jajaja...pero no te preocupes...algun dia lo sabran xD) **

**Leia Fenix, (chica te adoro! no sabes lo feliz que me hace que pienses que es bueno mi fic y ke lo vallas a recomendar! y si trato de seguir tus consejos, nunka estan de mas!...edward es un grosero, lo se...pero eso solo es el principio, veras despues ke 'lindo' puede ser..aparte de ke tiene sus razones...te mando un megaabrazooo!! **

**Sheila! (amiguii ya esta! no se seco mi cerebro!!gracias amiguii por apoyarme en esto y leer cada borrador!!! te amoouu!!)**

**comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, dudas...lo ke kieran..por favor dejenme un lindo review y dejenme saber lo ke piensan...**

**n.n ****bueno me voe...vere ke hacer...xD**

**cuidense!**

**besos!**

**Gely Cullen.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Einkaufsbummel

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, de loque trata el fic si es obra mia y de dosis grandes de te helado ;)**

* * *

-Stolz und vorurteil-

* * *

**C****apítulo 5: Einkaufsbummel **

* * *

En cuanto llegamos a casa, mis hermanos desaparecieron.

Eso solo significaba una cosa; me tocaba hacer la cena.

Y es que, si yo no hacia nada y solo esperaba a que Rose o Jazz hicieran de comer, nos moriríamos de hambre…

O comeríamos comida rápida.

Me dirigí al refrigerador para ver que podría cocinar.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador.

Nada.

La alacena.

Nada

Maravilloso.

-¡Rose!- llamé mirando escaleras arriba.

No contestó. Seguro que estaba en el teléfono.

-¡Jasper!- Llamé esta vez a mi hermano.

Nada.

Está bien, esto requiere medidas drásticas.

Camine hacía el lugar donde teníamos las llaves y tomé unas al azar.

-Tengo en mis manos las llaves de uno de sus autos, si en este momento no baja ninguno de los dos, lo tomare y me iré a Seattle en el.-

Primero se oyó silencio. Después sonó como si estuvieran moviendo cosas.

Empecé a golpear impacientemente el piso con mi pie.

- Cinco, cuatro...- comencé la cuenta regresiva.

-¡Tengo mis llaves en mis manos!- se oyó la voz de Jasper y luego el tintinear de sus llaves.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto y volteo hacia el de mi hermana- ¡Es tu problemas Rose!

- Tres, dos…- Continué contando.

Rosalie abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Ya voy!, ¡ni se te ocurra conducir mi auto!!

Al pasar por el cuarto de Jasper le dio un golpe a la puerta y le gritó:

-Y tú, ya me las pagarás hermanito…

Sólo alcance a escuchar la amortiguada risa de Jasper.

Rosalie llegó frente a mí, me arrebato las llaves y me miró con enfado.

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó

-Rose, no te enojes, ¡sabes que te adoro!- Dije al tiempo que le daba un abrazo. Su expresión se suavizó. –Necesito que me lleves a comprar…

-¿¡Comprar?! , ¿¡Has decidido por fin que tu adorada hermana te ayude a vestirte bien?!

-No, espera…

-Tenemos mucho que hacer, Bella, pero ¿por qué en este momento? Espera, tengo que llamar a Alice.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su falda y comenzó a marcar el número.

- Rose, espera, yo solo necesito…

Me miro, sonrío y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándome que guardara silencio.

-Pero…

-¿Hola? ¡¡Alice!!, si, lo se…

Ya no me escuchó.

Diez minutos después estábamos Alice, Rosalie y yo en el convertible de Rose viajando a toda velocidad por las calles camino a Seattle.

En la radio sonaba Still loving you; mi hermana y mi amiga comenzaron a cantar, no sabia que les gustaba esa canción, pero en medio de mi tortura, eso era bueno, me gustaba la canción lo cual ayudo un poco a quitarme el mal humor, después de todo esto no podría ser tan malo.

-------------

- Creo que hubiera sido mejor idea haber ordenado pizza y quedarnos en casa.

- ¿Quedarnos en casa?, vamos Bella, si esto es genial, nosotras te ayudaremos a verte súper.- dijo Alice con la cara pegada al vidrio de uno de los numerosos escaparates de la tienda.- Aunque me intrigas, ¿porqué decidiste cambiar tu guardarropa?

-Pues, de hecho yo no…

-No preguntes, Alice, esto es maravilloso y no importa la razón. Mi querida hermanita está creciendo- Dijo mi hermana limpiándose una lágrima falsa y así frustrando mi intento de decir que solo quería comprar algo para cocinar.

Suspiré.

En este momento tenía dos opciones: Discutir con ellas hasta que se enojaran, lo cual sería peor, y me obligaran a vestirme como ellas quisieran ó ser buena y seguirles la corriente, comería aquí, ellas serían felices y tal vez lograría poner algo de mi estilo entre las cosas que querían que vistiera.

Además era hora de un cambio en mí. Y mi hermana y mi amiga eran las mejores para eso, ellas se veían geniales y no creo que hicieran algo malo conmigo.

Esta bien, será la segunda opción, claro que ellas solo tendrán esta oportunidad, la próxima vez iré caminando al supermercado sola, o arrastraré a Jasper fuera para que el me lleve.

Debería conseguir un auto.

- Está bien, no preguntaré. ¿Por dónde empezaremos, Rose?

Las dos se giraron a mirarme…o más bien a evaluarme. Rose levantó un ceja mientras me inspeccionaba y Alice negaba con la cabeza… Hasta que se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Diez minutos después, me encontraba en un probador poniéndome lo que Rose y Alice me pasaban y modelándolo para ellas.

Después de dos horas nos encontrábamos en una tienda de accesorios.

-Mira Rose, estos aretes le quedarían genial- Dijo Alice mostrándoselos a Rosalie.

_Dios ¡No!_

Rose río con disimulo al ver mi expresión horrorizada.

-Alice, Bella no tiene los oídos perforados- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?, bueno no hay que entrar en pánico, esto tiene solución, vamos a que te hagan las perforaciones.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡No! Por favor, no quiero, me dolerá y además, yo no uso aretes, Alice, ¡por favor!, ¡¡Rosalie dile algo!!

-Lo siento, Bells pero es justo y necesario además, no te dolerá nadita.

De nada sirvió quejarme, pues una hora después, mis orejas lucían el par de aretes que Alice había comprado.

Me dolían los oídos.

- ¡¡Te ves tan linda Bells!!

Alice sonreía tan contenta dando saltitos de felicidad en cada tienda departamental a la que entrábamos, y cada vez que algún modelito de ropa le gustaba, se emocionada más como una pequeña niña al abrir sus regalos en navidad.

Claro, eso era lo que sentía ella, tal vez también Rose, pero no yo.

Yo deseaba terminar esto pero cada vez que abría la boca para quejarme o decir algo al respecto, mis compañeras de compras o bien me callaban, o era alguna clase de chiste y lo que yo expresaba como querer irme lo interpretaban como irnos, pero al siguiente local.

-¡Rosalie, tengo hambre!-

-Alice, espera, tienes que ver esto… Mmm… ¿hambre? Bells, ¡pero todavía es temprano!

-No, hace ya varias horas que se pasó la hora de comer. Ya no resisto, si quieren que siga con esto, por favor déjenme ir a comer algo.-Suplique poniendo mi mejor cara de tristeza.

-Mmm…Hagamos algo, Alice y yo haremos unas compras más y mientras tú puedes ir al área de comida y ahí te alcanzaremos en un rato. ¿Esta bien?-.

Lo pensé durante un segundo. Si las esperaba podría ir pensando de una vez en ya no comer, porque eran dos apasionadas compradoras y si me iba sola, pues podría comer, librarme de las compras y relajarme un momento.

No era necesario pensarlo más.

- Está bien, las esperaré en el área de comida.

-------------

- Está bien, le repito su orden; será una hamburguesa mediana, papas fritas grandes y un refresco. ¿Es correcto?

-Si-

-Son $63.40, por favor.

Busqué en el bolso, en cada uno de los compartimentos, no había dinero.

La empleada del establecimiento me miró con expresión de poco interés y aburrimiento mientras la fila de clientes crecía detrás de mi, algunos se quejaban de "esa muchacha que no encuentra nada" (osea yo).

¿Acaso era mi culpa que solo existiera una caja para ordenar? No, verdad, entonces ¡no deberían molestarme!

Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y, por fin encontré el dinero.

Claro, tenía que pasar algo y el dinero escapo de mis manos, cayendo en todas direcciones a mis pies.

Me incliné para recogerlo con mi rostro de un vivo color rojo por la vergüenza.

Algunas buenas personas se apiadaron de mí y me ayudaron, otras solo se reían y me señalaban.

-Gracias, señor, que tenga un buen día.- se oyó la voz de la cajera.

Me levante rápidamente a ver porque la señorita de la caja había atendido a otra persona si aun no podía pagar mi pobre comida.

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia la caja, me topé con una intensa mirada de un verde esmeralda, del tipo engreído, claro, ¿quién mas podría ser?, Edward Masen.

-Hola, Swan. ¿Para todo tienes que mostrar tu torpeza?

-¿Y tu para todo tienes que ser tan molesto?

-Yo solo digo la realidad

La cajera nos veía como rogando que ya nos moviéramos de la fila.

-Su orden estará lista en 10 minutos. Por favor tomen asiento- Habló la joven mirándonos a Masen y a mí.

Tomé mis cosas (el dinero y mi bolso) y deje ahí al engreído y me dirigí a una mesa.

-¡Espera, Swan!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Masen? ¡Déjame sola!, ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Pues, por el momento no, y como te vi tan sola, decidí hacerte compañía para que puedas presumir después de que me conoces.

« _Engreído_ »

_¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?_

_¡He sido buena__, no es justo que la basura del mundo se me acerque!_

Caminé hacia la mesa ignorándole, me senté y…. se sentó frente a mí.

-Y dime ¿Qué es lo que haces por aquí?- preguntó

« Silencio »

-¿Swan?

Volteé hacia la izquierda. Dos niños corrían entre las mesas mientras una mujer -supongo que su madre- Empujaba un carrito de bebé y les gritaba a los pequeños que tuvieran cuidado.

-¡Orden 36!- La voz por un parlante.

Mire mi ticket de compra, era yo.

Me levante y me dirigí a recoger mi orden.

Masen me siguió pero lo ignore.

Tomé mi comida y regresé a mi mesa en silencio, como si este tipo engreído no viniera siguiéndome.

-¿Acaso piensas ignorarme?

No contesté

-No te servirá de nada, aún así aquí seguiré.

Silencio de mi parte.

-No te preocupes, si no quieres hablar, comeré un poco- dijo el al tiempo que se llevaba una de mis papas fritas a la boca.

Le ignoré y saqué mi reproductor de música, me puse los audífonos y me relajé, imaginando que no había nadie sentado frente a mí.

En su rostro se formó una expresión de irritación y enojo, pero le ignoré aún más.

Terminé de comer, me levante, tire los restos a la basura y me fui sin voltear atrás.

-¡Isabella Swan!- Gritó él, pero me hice como que no lo oí.

Punto a mi favor.

Si iba a ser irritante conmigo, veríamos quién ganaba al último.

* * *

_**ok, se ke me tarde esta vez, y bastante, pero es ke ahora me faltaron las dosis grandes de té helado XD prometo volver a tomarlo para k mi cerebro funcione... **_

_**dejando de lado los juegos, kiero agradecerles por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos, no saben lo importante que es para mi el saber que mi historia les este agradando. **_

_**aqui es donde todo empieza y edward y bella no la tendran tan facil, sabran el significado de detestar a alguien, pero claro, al tener a sus amigos juntos, deberan aprender a sobrellevarlo, esto apenas comienza ;) **_

_**sin mas, pues os dejo y solo les pido ke me dejen un lindo review para poder ser feliz y continuar con esta historia :) **_

_**cuidense **_

_**saludos **_

_**Gely Cullen**_


End file.
